


Falling For You

by SlytherinPotter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Flirting, Flustered Peter Parker, Love at First Sight, Precious Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPotter/pseuds/SlytherinPotter
Summary: Harry Osborn's POV during the Convention.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by FeliciaParker work of Penny Parker's POV during the Convention. Might want to watch that one first before reading this one. The story is title "Your Text".

Harry Osborn was not having the time of his life right now.

At the moment, he was sitting at his assigned table at the Science Convention that he is required to attend every year due to his father. Literally, he would rather be doing anything else than be forced to dress up and be polite to the Elite of Society, even if he could be counted as a member of that society.

Sighing, he observed his surroundings.

His father was busy talking with his associates, leaving his son to be bored out of his mind. At the moment, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

The only thing that could manage to lift his boredom would be the people around him but the chances of that happening are slim at best. That would be because the people around him are the same as each year that the Convention is held, except for maybe one or two that are new each year but those never end up being much interesting.

Just for the chance of something new catching his interest, Harry always reads the programs that would be happening throughout the day. He finds that he can find the newer participants that way and the group they came with and who is sponsoring them.

Because of this habit, he ends up catching the name of the person - _a woman_ \- who came with Stark.

Tony Stark does not really inspire much emotion in him aside from indifference and amusement. Got to admire the man’s dramatics and personality. But throughout recent years, he has observed that Stark does not really hold much positive opinion on Osborn Corp. and by extension, Norman and his son. He does not know the exact reason but something to do with a spider.

He wonders what type of woman _-Penelope Parker-_ she is to grab Tony Starks attention and to be able to get his company to sponsor her project idea, according to the information on his program packet. Oh well, he will be able to see in a few moments as the Stark’s sitting arrangement is close by the Osborn’s own.

He sighs again. Times like this really make him wish he had more of a social life outside of his academic pursuits. A best friend or even a girlfriend would really brighten up his life right about now. He just learns that those type of people are hard to come by, especially the ones that he really has common ground with. Like, being able to keep up with him and having their own ambitions to succeed in life.

A commotion by the front entrance catches his attention momentarily. The paparazzi are going crazy out there, snapping pictures like its going out of style.

For a moment, Harry is confused. A shouted name clears the confusion really quick. Looks like Stark’s party has arrived. He turns back to his table, not wishing to look like an idiot, just staring at the entrance. At least now, he wont be much bored with a man like Stark around.

He notes the noise getting closer as Stark and his plus one get nearer to their assigned sitting. He turns his head slightly to be able to get a good look at them.

Stark is the first one he sees. As usual, he is wearing his signature cocky smile, although its softer than usual. His attire consists of an all-black suit with a red tie the same color as his partners dress.

_His plus one, on the other hand-_

His eyes widen slightly. When he read about the woman that was coming with him and that his company was sponsoring, he thought that she would be a much older women, at least around the late 20s or early 30s. Not around his age, and _‘Wow’_ , he thought, staring straight at her now.

Penelope Parker was one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen and that is saying something. She looked around his age, maybe a little younger with beautiful styled chestnut hair that framed her pretty face with the largest brown eyes he has ever seen. Do not even get him started on her attire. A beautiful red length dress that showcased her back.

One could say that as soon as he laid eyes on her, cupids arrow pierced his heart.

Now much more interested in the proceedings, he observed as they sat down at their table. Stark seemed totally different interacting with her. If he did not know better and if he hadn’t noted Starks personally, he would say he was sleeping on the side with the young woman.

Instead, Harry would say Stark was treating her like a young daughter being doted upon by her father, not helped by the way she subtly looked upon him, like Stark hung the Moon and the Stars.

As time went on, he watched how Stark introduced her to the important people at the convention and ignored those he did not like. His feign ignorance of Justin Hammer was hilarious, especially with Penelope choosing to ignore him. But it put a frown on his face when Stark choose to ignore Norman and his son, leaving him without the opportunity to meet the young lady by his side.

An opportunity that did not end up occurring till it was time for Stark to go on stage and present their project.

Kind of amusing how overprotective he was acting of the young woman. Amusing and exasperating considering it did not leave much time to introduce himself to the young lady and try to put the charms on her.

As soon as Stark left her alone, Harry made his move. He stood up and made his way to the empty seat that was by her side. Up closer, she was much prettier than from a distance. It took a few seconds for her to notice him, what with her clapping for Stark.

As soon as she noticed him sitting next to her, Harry smiled charmingly. “You must be Penelope, correct”.

She took him in, and she must have liked what she saw, for she blushed prettily. He smirked, thanking the gods for his good lucks and personality. Maybe this wont be so hard, afterall.

“Penny”, she replied shyly. A hint of confusion was shown behind her gorgeous eyes, obviously wondering how he knew her name. After a moment, she obviously figured it out.

He offered her a hand to shake, “Harry. So if I’m hearing correctly, you’re Stark’s personal intern?”

She nodded, dropping her hand into his own, only to end up kissing the back of it. His smile could be felt through her knuckles as he pressed them to his lips. Her hands were so soft, he could hold them forever.

It was worth it to see her face flush a pretty pink, “Y-yeah…”

Harry grinned, as he allowed her to slip her hand back and into her lap, pointing towards Stark rather amusedly. “And the part where he called you his pseudo daughter?” He watched, amused as she gaped and whipped her head around to gawk at Stark. It was obvious she was not paying attention to his speech, would make sense if she helped with the overall project.

And he was not kidding with the comment, either. Watching Stark, it was like watching a proud father boast about his precious daughter. It was obvious that he was really proud of the young woman he came with.

He focused more on his conversation with Penny, watching as she turned to face him again, “Oh god, he truly said that didn’t he?”. When he gave a confirmation, she gave a groan of slight annoyance but also fondness. “Jeez. We’ve had this whole father-daughter thing going back and forth, and the others usually joke around about me being his secret love child. Though some still believe I am”.

Her reply told him more about her, implying that she’s known Stark for at least a year if they were that close to be considered father and daughter. And the “others” she spoke of, that could only mean some of the Avengers. For as long as Stark has contributed to the Science and Technology community, it can’t be denied that his main circle of friends and companions would be the rest of the Avengers, like War Machine and Captain American.

He eventually chuckled at her answer while straightening his tie naturally. “So, is this your first project? I don’t think I’ve heard of you from these things before.” He would know if he’s seen her pretty face before. And not just a pretty face, but an intelligent mind to boot, if what he’s hearing from Stark is any indication.

She gave a smile, “It’s the first being manufactured by a company. Mr. Stark just really wanted to do this to gloat about me to a crowd, and I’m only attending as an excuse to wear this dress.”

He looked at her outfit, making his eyes linger at certain places longer than necessary. And who could blame him, the dress really showed off her natural curves, emphasizing her modest chest and tanned back. “It certainly is beautiful on you. I’m just thankful I got to see it on an even prettier young lady~”

He continued, "I should thank Stark personally once he's done. It's not every day one of the rich guys brings around someone who's not only my age, but cute as well. If not for this, I would have rather left and pretended to have dropped off the face of the earth. Guess I get to look at a beautiful woman instead, hmm?"

He watched, delighted as a small smile appeared on her pretty face. She looked down at her folded hands that were surrounded by the cloth of her dress.

Humm, that wouldn’t do to have her face hidden from him. He leaned his head down a bit and cocked it to the side, wishing to still see her eyes. "Now that won’t do; I want to see those pretty orbs for as long as possible, you know? They're gorgeous, just like the rest of you."

Instead of continuing to hide her pretty face, she obliged him in his request and looked up to him, her smile getting bigger and brighter. He might just end up needing a pair of sunglasses to block out the brightness of her smile.

His own smile grew bigger to show his delight, “There they are! Not sure which is my favorite anymore – your eyes, your smile…Hmm, perhaps it’s your voice?”

To his delight, she giggled at his words.

Well, that answered his question of which one was his favorite. He sighed blissfully. "Definitely your voice. And that little giggle just now can put angels to shame, I swear." And not even an exaggeration, in his humble opinion.

Time went by as he continued to make her flush a pretty pink with his flirting. It was beginning to become one of his favorite things to do, never once becoming tired of seeing her blush. Half an hour into managing to initiate an introduction of himself to the pretty lady, he managed to ask her out to dinner at the end of the week at a really nice restaurant. Penny acted shy when he brought up the topic, but he could see that she really didn’t mind getting to know him better in the form of a dinner date. It was even more delightful when she agreed to give him her number five minutes later.

Of course, Tony Stark had to interrupt their moment.

He must have finished his speech and must not have liked what he saw when he returned to his table. He knew because as soon as Stark stepped behind his pseudo daughter, he glared at the very much male human next to her.

His tone also reflected his mood, "What's this? All the young people are rallying together? Not talking about something inappropriate, are you?" He may have used a joking manner of tone, but Harry still got his hint of displeasure of what was happening.

Not that it was going to change his opinion of going out with Penelope. No chance in hell.

Harry watched with a smile as Penny rolled her eyes and pat the hand that was resting protectively on her shoulder. "Relax, Mr. Stark. Harry and I were just talking about science." That made him hide his snort, that was a new way of describing his flirting and he loved it. He was so not letting her go anytime soon.

It was obvious that Stark didn’t really buy her excuse, narrowing his eyes on where his hand was holding her own. What could he say, he loved how soft they were and took every opportunity in kissing it, and consequently making her flush.

Stark totally called her out on her excuse, "Oh? So making googly eyes and kissing hands counts as science nowadays? What curriculum does school put it under, Sex Ed, or Anatomy? If one of you dares say it’s Chemistry, I'm buying out the school board to redo all of your curriculums." And swatting at his hand, making him let go before he came onto contact. To his mounting disappointment, Stark ended up retaking his seat.

Looks like his time alone with Penny was over, and just when it was getting good.

To his annoyance, Stark noticed how close he was sitting to Penny and must have decided he didn’t like that. He watched, annoyed as her seat was pushed further away from his and even further when Stark still didn’t like the distance and even closer to his own seat. He wanted to scoff when Stark shot him a smirk as if he won some type of battle. Penny, on the other hand, did end up rolling her eyes at his actions.

He wouldn’t have minded his presence if it weren’t for how the rest of the hour went by.

Harry found out that he couldn’t speak to Penny without Stark answering for her, only allowing her to speak to him. It was clear to anyone who could see her face that she was rather annoyed by it, but they could all also see the fondness hidden behind it.

Which was understandable if they were as close as he observed.

Only the knowledge of their upcoming dinner date managed to suppress his desire of speaking up and telling him exactly what he thought of his attitude. Stark wouldn’t be able to interrupt that without prior knowledge of the date and Harry couldn’t imagine Penny indulging that information if he were reading her right.

After an hour of only talking with Stark, his father came up behind him, patting his shoulder. "There you are, son. Ah! Good to see you again, Stark old pal."

Stark obviously didn’t share his energy, not holding his sarcasm behind his reply.

"Norman! So nice of you to finally show your face! You wouldn't mind finally collecting your son, would you? He's been eyeing my intern in ways I'd rather didn't exist."

Penny must have been annoyed with that answer, for she huffed and reached out towards him. Getting the hint, Harry grasped her hand with his own, much to Starks dismay and grievance.

Harry held her enclosed hand up to his face, smiling innocently, "Whatever could you mean, sir? If anything, I'd say and hope my advances are welcome~"

Stark scowled, while his father just looked confused at the interaction before it suddenly all clicked together. He frowned for a moment before glancing at his watch. "I'm afraid we do need to go, Harry. The company needs me back at Oscorp to go over a briefing with some of our chemists, and I'd rather not be late."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes and reply that the company only needed him and that he was fine staying a little longer, admiring Penny in her red dress.

He still ended up pouting while Stark just smiled triumphantly towards him. Oh well. Harry kissed her knuckles once more as he came to a stand, sending her one last loving smile. "See you soon, Lucky Penny." And that soon couldn’t come fast enough.

He stood up and after one last look at Penny, followed after his father into the dispersing crowds.

After barely being away from her for a few minutes and he already missed her cute blushing face. Oh, the woes of falling for someone special. He sighed, smile still on his handsome face, just thinking about her and the time they’ll end up having at their date. Maybe she’ll let him kiss somewhere other than her hand. A guy could only hope.

With thoughts of her in his head, Harry only made it as far as the doors before hearing a shout…

_“Harry!”_

Recognizing the owner of the voice, he turned around, delighted just to see Penny rushing up to his location. Smiling brightly, he let her know of his pleasure at her actions. "Well isn't this every fantasy a man could dream of; a beautiful woman running after him!" She smiled at his words as she strode to meet him.

As ecstatic as her actions made him, it would be a lie to say he wasn’t curious about the reason behind them. Harry could tell there was a reason, for he could see the determination in her expression.

As she approached Harry, that reason became obvious as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his own.

Immediately, he could hear the photographers going crazy outside where they could see all the action and taking enough pictures to last a lifetime.

Other than that, all he could feel were how soft her lips felt pressed up against him and how right she felt in his arms, especially when his arms slid around her body.

With one hand holding her hip and the other brushing up and down her open back, he hadn't waited over a second into the kiss before pressing back to her. Harry was absolutely thrilled with her actions as he pulled her flush against himself, almost purposefully giving the cameras a perfect view of their joining. He never wanted this moment to end.

He took it back, he was absolutely having the best time of his life.


End file.
